Seeing In The Dark
by Triskell
Summary: CATS: How Demeter came to the Jellicles. Strong allusions to rape and mature themes; Macavity is not portrayed favourably. Please heed the warnings!


Author: Triskell  
Summary: A version of how Demeter came to the Jellicles...   
Rating: R (strong allusions to rape and darker themes)  
Disclaimer: The Jellicle Cats belong to TSE, ALW & RUG. The story is mine, no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Notes: I take a few liberties with the Jellicle Ball we all know from 'Cats'. I have, for example, left out Grizabella. I also heard quite a few theories about the cause of Demeter's sensitivity to Mac. This is one of them!  
  
Please note that Macavity is NOT portrayed favourably!

* * *

**SEEING IN THE DARK **  
© Triskell, October 2000  


* * *

"No." It was no more than a breath, exhaled against a perfect starry sky, smothered by the big ginger tom pressing against his prey.  
  
The queen was young, barely older than the kittens losing their innocence in the comfort and safety of the Jellicle tribe. And though the protest was weak, the red cat watching the pair in the shadows heard it.  
  
She didn't sigh. Bombalurina wasn't given to be overly concerned for others, it was not in her nature to worry. She had grown up in a place where she was protected and cherished, never had she thought that Macavity, her current lover, could be so…cruel.  
  
Nausea shook her as she watched the other queen squirming to get away. Her attempts were futile, and by the look on her face that was now and then revealed beneath the tom's strong paws as they caressed her yielding body, she knew it.  
  
Yet there was a spirit in her, a defiance that Bombalurina could sense, though there was no way she could have understood. Disgusted by the image before her she turned away, silently returning to her tribe, her sleep haunted by the young queen's face.  
  
"Stop that, Mac! I don't…"  
  
"What don't you want, B?" Macavity was uncomfortably close to her, a closeness Bombalurina didn't want, not after what she had seen last night.  
  
"Who was she? I came yesterday, and you were…"  
  
"Enjoying my little friend's company," he grinned, unconcerned, with deadly ease, "I took Demeter in when her parents died, B. I'm all she has…it's just natural she wants to show me how grateful she is."  
  
"Gratitude? I didn't see her receiving your…attentions…with any affection or warmth."  
  
"So what? It's not your concern, B. And I'd advise you to keep your nose out of things that are none of your business."  
  
The tone was icy, threatening. Bombalurina had spent two months with Macavity and she already knew that it was safer not to contradict him when he hissed at her like that.  
  
Sitting in the sunlight, seemingly oblivious to her surroundings, the young queen was grooming herself. Bombalurina meant to simply walk past her, go home, maybe never to return but there was something about that cat…  
  
"Hi."  
  
Startled green eyes looked up at her, fear warring with pride and shame, defiance and reluctance. The other queen bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement, continuing her toilette. Bombalurina noticed a red stripe on her shoulder, claws that had dug so mercilessly into the poor thing's fur the night before…  
  
"He has no right to treat you like that."  
  
Now those eyes met hers with a touch of bewilderment.  
  
"I belong to Macavity. He is all I have. Without him I'd have died on the streets. It is bad enough I don't feel for him as I should."  
  
"He mistreats you!"  
  
"Does he? He says he cares. And none of the other toms are allowed to touch me. That's a fair bargain."  
  
"You don't want him! You hate him!"  
  
Bombalurina's voice was growing indignant, she almost hissed. How could that cat think it was alright to be treated with such blatant disregard, such brute force? How could she miss the threats with which she was coerced into giving Macavity whatever he wanted – whenever he wanted?  
  
"But you want him? You say I should leave him. Don't you see there's no need to be jealous? I'm his. Like this place belongs to him. You're free to go, he worships you and you stay. You've got his full attention. All I ask is that you leave me be."  
  
And suddenly, Bombalurina understood. The queen was definitely aware of her situation; she was not oblivious to what passed around her. So she thought that it was merely jealousy? Well, maybe it was. Bristling her red fur, she stalked away from Macavity's lair without looking back.  
  
Demeter couldn't sleep that night. Not that she ever slept well, sometimes she lay awake and cried, mostly when Macavity had come to her. Her conversation with that strange cat returned to plague her. Could it be that someone else noticed that she wasn't treated right?  
  
It was pure instinct that made her think so. Having known no one but Macavity as she grew up, she had soon learned to let him have his way with her, no matter what he demanded. The invasion of her personal space became an invasion of her body, and there was nowhere to hide.  
  
There was a time Demeter clearly remembered, one where she had thought the ginger tom was her friend, that he cared for her. Up to that night when he had first lain with her. She had said 'No', fully believing he would understand. The awakening from her dream of safety had been harsh and painful.  
  
The only thing that remained as some sort of comfort to her was that Macavity wouldn't share her with his cronies. Not yet, at any rate. As long as she did his bidding she was relatively safe. Resignation was better than rejection. She had once tried to push him away, her body had been bruised and aching for weeks after his thorough beating.  
  
And yet…until this new queen had shown up, Demeter had still clung to the little stray of hope that said Macavity loved her, in his own abominable, twisted way. Deprived even of that, she had watched the ginger tom bestow every kind attention on that cat she had thought him incapable of giving.  
  
He was charming, attentive and it was not long before the queen's heart was his. A flirtation it was, undoubtedly, not love – yet it hurt to see that the tom who forced her to accept him time and again would treat another with so much more respect and caring.  
  
Demeter sighed. She was not even sure of her own name. Macavity had called her 'Demeter' for as long as she could think. But the voice that spoke it was an abhorrence to her, no matter how deceptively gentle the tone. She hated Macavity, loathed his body and was disgusted with his face.  
  
All he brought her was pain. And here she was, lying on a torn red rug in the moonlight, shivering slightly in the breeze, wondering what it would be like to be accepted and loved. The possibility of her ever experiencing this was slight, if she was optimistic.  
  
"Hey, wake up," a slightly trembling voice hissed into Demeter's ear. She shot up, trying to place the sound…who was talking to her.  
  
"Come with me. I'm leaving Mac. Going home, I'll take you with me."  
  
It was this strange red queen she had talked to the day before! But maybe this was all a dream, or a trap set by Macavity to test her. She wanted to refuse, to just curl up and be left in her misery, yet there was still a spark of defiance in her, and a small voice that whispered: 'It can hardly get worse, only better. The worst he can do is force you to stay.'  
  
Demeter shook herself. It was true. If Macavity killed her, it didn't really matter, did it? Her life wasn't worthwhile clinging to it. And maybe, just maybe she was offered a way out. She got up and nodded at the strange queen.  
  
Silently the two cats crept from Macavity's lair, vanishing into the night. The ginger tom watched them go, his eyes half-closed, lazily scratching his chest.  
  
"Run, my pretty ones, run. But you'll never escape me…" he growled low in his throat.  
  
It was already dawn when Bombalurina and Demeter set foot in the junkyard. The other cats were just stirring and soon they were surrounded by most of the tribe. While lazily stretching themselves, the eyes of every cat were set on the young queen by Bombalurina's side.  
  
Especially the toms were most interested. She was pretty, dirty and shabby maybe, but nevertheless pretty. A little grooming and better food and she'd be quite…ravishing. Tugger was the first to voice his approval, tripping lightly around the queen, staring her up and down.  
  
"So, Bomb, you've picked up a stray, haven't you. Pretty little thing too. If you need any…advice, kid, just turn to me…"  
  
He would have come still closer if he had not caught sight of a grey tabby approaching them. Sniffling a little undignified, he stepped aside.  
  
"Munkustrap," Bombalurina acknowledged his presence with a curt nod. Indicating the queen beside her she added, "This is Demeter, a friend of mine. I propose we accept her as one of our tribe."  
  
Demeter noticed the tabby's dark eyes on her, but she refused to flinch. 'It can only get better', the small voice chanted again and again.  
  
"I suggest we go see Old Deuteronomy then," he said quietly, turning on his heel to lead the way. When the rest of the tribe would have followed he stopped, "I would, however, see you all set about your duties. I will inform you of our leader's decision in due time."  
  
To Demeter's astonishment, none of the cats objected and it was only her and Bombalurina that went to meet Old Deuteronomy. He was an old tom, older than any the young queen had seen before. His eyes were warm, gentle and wise, yet there was an authority and power about him that made her shiver.  
  
"A friend of yours, Bombalurina?"  
  
"Yes, a friend."  
  
Old Deuteronomy didn't seem quite prepared to be satisfied with this information, but Munkustrap, catching Bombalurina's pleading eyes, whispered something into his ear that made him change his mind.  
  
"Well, Munkustrap here tells me I should give you a chance. So, we'll take you on for three moons. If, after that, we find no need for complaint, you will be a member of the tribe."  
  
He nodded complacently, and the three cats were just leaving when he added, a tone of warning in his deep voice, "You are in charge, Munkustrap."  
  
After the grey tabby had announced Old Deuteronomy's decision, Bombalurina had a hard time keeping all the cats away from the young queen. Finally she declared that they were both tired and needed rest and ushered Demeter ahead of her to her cosy little corner in the back of an old Chevrolet.  
  
Munkustrap was the only one whom they saw for the rest of the day, and he only came to offer them some fish for dinner. Bombalurina was grateful for the respite, but she slowly began to realize that she had to do something and fast.  
  
The toms wouldn't be placated for long. Demeter was a pretty queen and she would have to find a way to make sure she wasn't bothered. While Bombalurina was sure that no cat would dare force himself on her friend, she was also convinced that the many blatant offers were not quite the right thing to make Demeter comfortable while settling in.  
  
So Bombalurina decided to ask Munkustrap for help. He would not only listen to her, but also do everything in his power to ensure Demeter was not bothered once he knew what she had been trough. Though the grey tabby was not her type, the red queen held a deep tenderness for him. He'd been her first lover, and they'd been close for a few months.  
  
He had made it clear to her from the start that he didn't love her then and wanted no more than a friendly relationship. Bombalurina had admired his openness and honesty, his gentle and affectionate treatment of herself and others. His protective instincts had, if anything, become stronger with the years and his compassion and loyalty had soon led to his being appointed right hand to Old Deuteronomy.  
  
When Demeter was fast asleep, the red queen silently crept towards the old pipe that Munkustrap had made his residence. She slipped inside, finding the tabby's eyes fixed firmly on her as she approached.  
  
"I knew you'd hear me, old friend."  
  
"It's late, Bombalurina. Any trouble afoot?"  
  
"Not exactly," the queen sighed. "But there is something I'd like to discuss with you…something private."  
  
Munkustrap frowned, looking her over. Bombalurina caught the unspoken question and shook her head.  
  
"No, my dear. I haven't come to ask we resume our relationship…though I would enjoy it." She grinned mischievously, but composed herself a moment later. "I need to ask you to do me a favour."  
  
"I am at your service, Bombalurina."  
  
His tone was quiet, gentle, a little chiding. She had known he would never refuse her anything she asked of him. He trusted her, and that was a great compliment from such a cat.  
  
"It concerns Demeter. I haven't told anyone where we met, and I hope that all I tell you now will be kept in the strictest confidence between us."  
  
He nodded briefly and she continued.  
  
"I picked her up at…Macavity's lair."  
  
The fiery sparkle in Munkustrap's eyes told Bombalurina she was treading dangerous ground. Macavity was Munkustrap's cousin – a few months older. They had played with each other as kittens, but their tempers and characters were too different for them to continue long as friends.  
  
If there was one cat Munkustrap couldn't stand at all, then it was Macavity. So she sighed heavily once when she told him,  
  
"Mac and I had a…thing. You know me, I love danger, adventure, the unknown…and I like toms who are good at what they do…"  
  
It was unmistakable what she was hinting at by the seductive tone that had crept into her voice. The grey tabby shook his head softly. He remembered all too well why Bombalurina and he had left it at 'friends'. He was her age, but his views and goals were totally different to hers. He was calm, reserved and fairly quiet.  
  
And that was not what a lively, spirited queen like her was after…but Macavity? His mind raced and he shook his head again. The chief enemy of the tribe, the tom that had been said to have been connected with the assassination attempt on Old Deuteronomy…  
  
"Why did you leave him then, Bombalurina? It sounds as if you had been satisfied with him as your lover."  
  
"Yes, I was satisfied with what he offered me. But then I met Demeter. I closed my eyes, at first. He had taken her up when she was a little kitten and he treated her like a rag doll he could play with. But what I had seen one night just wouldn't go away…how he…forced himself on her."  
  
Munkustrap's eyes had been glowing dangerously before, now they were icy, venomous. It was beyond him how any living creature could be cruel enough to mistreat a kitten, a queen, in fact, any cat at all.  
  
His claws came out and he hissed, despite himself. If Macavity had shown up at that moment, Munkustrap would have ripped him apart…  
  
"I'm not asking you to take revenge, Munkustrap." Bombalurina said quietly.  
  
She did not want the tabby to rush off in a knightly mission to make amends for the wrong done to her friend only to have his life ended by Macavity.  
  
"By the everlasting cat! That sorry excuse for a cat will never come near her again! I swear he'll have to kill me first!"  
  
Bombalurina couldn't help but shudder at the earnestness in his tone and his promise. That was a side of Munkustrap she had never seen before. Protective, yes. But never had she thought he could be so fierce and determined, so full of…anger. It somehow scared her a little.  
  
"I…thank you, in Demeter's name. Yet I've come to ask you to help me make her more comfortable. She's scared and vulnerable and I'd be happy to know that someone was keeping an eye on the toms…she will in time recover, I'm sure but…"  
  
"…right now it would be better she was left alone." Munkustrap finished for her.  
  
Bombalurina nodded, "However, I would like you to spend time with Demeter."  
  
"Me? Why? The poor thing most certainly won't want a tom near her!"  
  
"Not any tom, Munku – you! If she is ever to regain trust in males again, we have to show her that there are very fine specimens out there who respect her and care for her. Now, I don't know of anyone better suited for the task than you…"  
  
Bombalurina was well aware that Munkustrap was embarrassed at her open praise of him; despite his position of power in the tribe he was not at all taken with himself. So he sought to belittle her words, brush them aside,  
  
"I'm not…I…"  
  
"Don't you dare contradict me, Munku! I know you too well. You are kind and considerate and, next to Old Deuteronomy, the only tom I would trust enough to charge with being Demeter's protector!"  
  
The tabby inclined his head in mute acknowledgement of her words and acceptance of the task she laid before him, hoping she'd stop praising him.  
  
"We'll meet for hunting tomorrow. I thought it would be nice if you showed Demeter the neighbourhood. That is, I'll show her and you'll serve as our escort."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
Bombalurina grinned; now she had him right where she wanted him, " I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
With a gentle rub against his neck and a brush of her tail against his nose she was gone into the night.  
  
Munkustrap sighed, settling down to sleep once more. He had been wondering at Demeter's obvious discomfort at being looked at. Oh, he knew well enough that Tugger had a certain way with queens, but usually they were flattered or annoyed, not just plain scared.  
  
Now he knew what she'd been through, he understood her reluctance in the face of his brother's open advances all the better. He'd have to take that reckless tom aside for a little chat tomorrow. Good for him that most of the others followed Tugger's example blindly.  
  
As for Macavity…he was sure he'd meet him again, his cousin was not the kind to give up so easily and Bombalurina's leaving him along with Demeter wouldn't serve to inspire any more than bitter revenge in him at the thought of the Jellicle tribe…  
  
"No, Tugger, I would advise you to keep your paws to yourself. If you don't, I'm sure that a few scratches across your nose will convince you to listen."  
  
Tugger shook his head. Why his brother, knight Munkustrap should extend his much feared protection on such a queen was beyond him, but he shrugged it off. Had probably fallen for her himself and wanted no competition.  
  
Well, he, Tugger, could have any queen in the tribe, he didn't need Demeter. Not at all put out by Munkustrap's open-voiced threat, he grinned,  
  
"Fine, have it your way, Munk. She's all yours."  
  
Reigning in his temper, the grey tabby watched his brother's retreating form. 'Munk' – he hated that name. And if it had been anyone but Tugger, he would have said as much.  
  
Demeter settled in quietly, but faster than Bombalurina had expected. She still shrank away from the toms and she never went out after dark, but still, on the whole, she seemed to feel quite safe.  
  
After three moons, the young queen was unanimously accepted as a full member of the Jellicle tribe and from then on, the excitement surrounding her died down somewhat. It wasn't long before the older queens had gained Demeter's trust, and she even let a few toms come closer to her.  
  
Mistoffelees, Coricopat and Tantomile spent much of their time sitting with her in quiet companionship. They felt her sensitivity to danger, and at least one of them knew that she had formerly been with Macavity. It was never spoken of, and no confidence asked for.  
  
The kittens, though boisterous and noisy, soon ceased to see Demeter as a threat. Tugger kept away from her and that was enough for them to find her perfectly agreeable.  
  
It had almost been six months since Demeter had come to live with the Jellicles, when Bombalurina had to leave the junkyard. One of the relatives of her human family had died, an old lady that had often visited. And as everyone seemed to be shaken and in need of comfort, the queen was determined to be there for them.  
  
Demeter was understanding and warm, even encouraged her to go, yet she knew her friend was anxious about being on her own again.  
  
"There's no need to worry, dear. I'm sure Munku will look out for you."  
  
"I'm already bothering him. He's kept Tugger away from me and…"  
  
"…he'll be happy to do more. Let me talk to him."  
  
It didn't take Bombalurina long to find the grey tabby, resting at the foot of the huge old tyre. Preparations for the Jellicle Ball were already underway, and he was busy overseeing it all.  
  
"Munku, do you have a moment to spare?"  
  
"Of course," he jumped up and followed her to a quiet corner, "I heard you were going back to the humans for a while."  
  
"Yes. And Demeter needs special care, after all, this will be her first Jellicle Ball. Someone has to explain everything to her…prepare her."  
  
"You're not indicating that she'll participate in the mating dance, are you?"  
  
"Well, apart from Old Deuteronomy and you, no one ever sits apart…"  
  
"I hope she won't mind joining us then."  
  
Bombalurina smiled. So considerate, he could read her thoughts…  
  
"I'd appreciate that and…"  
  
"What else, Bombalurina? I will keep an eye on the toms, of course, if that is…"  
  
The red queen shook her head, smiling.  
  
"I was hoping Demeter could stay at your place while I'm gone."  
  
Munkustrap caught his breath, "I don't think she'd like that. Ask Jenny."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure she won't mind. Unless, of course, you have someone else staying…"  
  
The tabby looked at her uncertainly. She couldn't be serious! Demeter was a lovely queen, too attractive in fact. If she moved in, that was, if she wanted to at all, then there'd be rumours about the two of them being…  
  
"You think the best way to keep the toms away is to show them she already has a mate," he said, comprehension dawning in his eyes.  
  
"Precisely. And that is exactly why Demeter will have no objections to my plan. I'll drop her off tomorrow morning before heading off."  
  
Bombalurina left, knowing that if she stayed a moment longer, she would start grinning madly. Munkustrap thought he had picked up her train of thought, but that was a little bit longer than he fathomed yet. If all went well, than Demeter would not return to live with Bombalurina again…  
  
"Live with him! Everlasting Cat, what have you got me into there? He's a…a…"  
  
"…tom, I know. But he wouldn't hurt you. And it is the safest way to keep the others from mischief. You'll be officially acknowledged as Munku's mate, even if neither of you say a word. There's no need for a relationship at all, your living together will just do it all."  
  
"But…"  
  
"He has no mate, and I didn't have the feeling he's looking for one either. Just stay with him till I get back, alright? Give him a chance, he's wonderful once you get to know him. And you did tell me you enjoyed his company…"  
  
Demeter sighed. She supposed that her resistance would be futile. Far from being afraid of Munkustrap, she was still concerned about the arrangement. It couldn't be pleasant for him to be tied down in this fashion, especially as he was not rewarded for it.  
  
Demeter looked at the Jellicles doing their mating dance, mixed emotions in her eyes. She knew that she would have participated, had Old Deuteronomy not invited her to join him and Munkustrap on the tyre. And she was almost sure that she wouldn't have minded.  
  
"Did you enjoy the ball?" the tabby asked her as they made their way back to the old pipe.  
  
"Yes. I've never danced before," averting her eyes she added, almost as an afterthought, "like this."  
  
He nodded, "I like it very much myself. It's good to let go once in a while, to just BE."  
  
Casting him a sideways glance, Demeter caught the sadness that passed across his eyes. He looked at her, attempting a reassuring grin, "You've seen me, I'm hopelessly serious."  
  
"Race you to the pipe!" she replied, jumping ahead, laughing as he followed her.  
  
She felt like a kitten, doing something forbidden, but enjoying it. That Munkustrap played her little game only made her feel more at ease. He was certainly right. Letting go could be nice…for a while.  
  
_A dark shadow fell on Demeter. She looked up, stopping in the narrow alley, coming face to face with a ginger tom she had almost forgotten…  
  
"No" she mumbled, as she was pressed against the wall, covered by a hot body, bristling, dirty fur and a voice hissed, "You should be grateful, kid."  
  
"No!" This time she screamed, pushing at the tom's shoulders, hoping against hope, but he was too strong and he edged closer and closer, she felt him against her…_  
  
"Demeter!"  
  
The young queen came awake with a muffled hiss, her claws out, hitting the first thing she came into contact with…  
  
"No, I…!"  
  
She stared at Munkustrap hovering above her, his nose was scratched and bleeding, trying to find something to say, but the tabby shook his head,  
  
"It's alright, Demeter. No one will hurt you, I promise. You had a bad dream."  
  
Large green eyes, wide with an emotion he couldn't define caught his as she shook her head, as if in resignation.  
  
"A dream…now, but…not always."  
  
"Want to talk?"  
  
Demeter sniffled, pushing her still shaking body from the rug she slept on. Leaning closer to Munkustrap, she diligently lapped at the scratches on his nose, cleaning them. He remained stock still, no muscle twitching, closing his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
The tabby grinned. "I'm still in one piece…care for a walk round the junkyard?"  
  
Demeter nodded and followed him, drawing great breaths of the crisp night air. Suddenly they heard a pronounced giggle.  
  
"Shut up!" a furious voice hissed.  
  
"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer."  
  
The two cats renowned for their 'grabbing talents' appeared from behind an old fridge, their contrite faces bathed in the soft light of the moon.  
  
"Ah, Munkustrap! We was goin' for a walk."  
  
"Of course you were. Shall we continue, Demeter?"  
  
With a curt nod in direction of Rumpleteazer who was holding on tightly to a bulbous bag that was almost obscured by her slight frame, Munkustrap and the young queen strolled behind the next piece of junk and grinned openly at each other.  
  
For all the strictness and censure the tabby might practice – he just couldn't help liking those two rascals. Demeter looked at the stars just then and realised once again how much her life had changed. She sighed, turning away from Munkustrap, "Bombalurina told you about my past, didn't she?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The queen faced him and closed the distance, laying her head on his shoulder. Softly nuzzling her neck the tabby sat by her, silently offering his comfort.  
  
When Bombalurina returned, she said nothing about Demeter's moving back in with her, biding her time. As nothing to that effect was mentioned and Tugger's presence proved a lovely diversion for all attempts Munkustrap made in talking to her, the red queen was perfectly convinced her friend had found a new home.  
  
Coming back to Munkustrap's place after having supervised the kittens in their wild hide-and-seek game, Demeter was in need of peace, quiet and decent conversation. Not that it wasn't good to know that the young Jellicles were so carefree, it was just the noise level that got to her. Having ten kittens caterwauling at the top of their voices was not exactly pleasant…  
  
The grey tabby lay basking in the afternoon sunlight, almost asleep. He acknowledged her presence with a light sniffle and rested his head heavily on his paws again.  
  
"Been prowling the neighbourhood all night to make sure everything was safe for the ball," he mumbled.  
  
The queen looked at him thoughtfully. Suddenly a question popped up in her head, one she had been wanting to ask him for a long time…after all, they had been living together for almost a year now and yet the tom had never made a move towards touching her, nor had he seemed to seek the company of other queens…  
  
"Don't you sometimes wish for a mate?"  
  
Munkustrap looked up at her, surprised, but then grinned, a sparkle in his eyes, "So you think I ought to find someone as long as I still can? I'm not as old as all that, Demeter! I still have time to look around, to find the right mate. There's no rush, I'm not on the brink of death…"  
  
His voice was teasing, but his eyes were open and earnest as he spoke, and though there was the slight mischievousness she had come to cherish in his reserved nature, she was embarrassed at having asked such a personal question at all.  
  
"I didn't mean to…I just…"  
  
"You need not concern yourself with me. I would be glad to hear you've found a tom who cares for you and makes you feel comfortable."  
  
There was a lingering sadness in his gaze as he said it and Demeter nervously averted her eyes.  
  
"I don't…I'm not…there's no…"  
  
She was decidedly uncomfortable. She had never thought of a mate, in fact, the only tom she felt at all ready to become in any way intimate with was the grey tabby laying in the sun at her feet, staring up at her.  
  
"Shall we take a stroll?"  
  
Glad her companion had so diligently changed the topic of the conversation she nodded. As he raised himself off the ground and half-heartedly shook some dust off his fur, Demeter couldn't help but wonder at the other queens…Munkustrap was a handsome tom, at least equal to his brother Tugger. So why didn't they stand in line for him?  
  
That afternoon, Demeter decided to question Bombalurina on the subject. After all, her friend had hinted that she and Munkustrap had been fairly close…  
  
"What is it, dear? You look positively clueless! Anything I can help you with?"  
  
The glittering in the large eyes told its own story as Demeter settled down beside the other queen. It was pretty sure that someone had not spent the last night alone…  
  
"Well, I…I was wondering about Munkustrap."  
  
"Everlasting Cat! What has he done?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Ah. And that bothers you…finally beginning to look at the tom you're living with, are you?"  
  
"Don't!"  
  
If a cat could blush, Demeter certainly was. Her paw was tracing circles in the ground and she looked the picture of the shy, innocent kitten she had never had a chance to be. Bombalurina giggled.  
  
"Oh, well, have it your way. So what would you like to know about Munku? His favourite…pastimes?"  
  
Her friend's grin was now positively wicked. She certainly enjoyed Demeter's discomfort, knowing the cause even though the other queen was reluctant to confess it.  
  
"He's never seeing anyone!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"He's not…he's quite…attractive, I just don't understand why…no one seems to want him?"  
  
Bombalurina's grin was replaced quickly with a warm smile and shaking her head fondly she answered,  
  
"That's only too easy to explain. The kittens can't appreciate his steadiness and his quiet ways. They see a big brother in him at best, checking their enjoyment of life. They'll come to him when there's trouble but…Tugger is more enticing for their fantasies."  
  
"But you know Munkustrap so well – yet you don't seem interested either; nor any of the other queens."  
  
"Me? Oh, no! I've had my fill of Munku. He's wonderful, but not my type. Too sedate. Maybe, in a few years… as for the other queens – they don't want to trespass on your territory."  
  
Bombalurina couldn't suppress a giggle at the bewildered expression on her friend's face.  
  
"You're a smart cat, Demeter. I'm sure you know that living together is seen, by most of the tribe, as an indication of a…relationship."  
  
"I never…meant for it."  
  
"Does Munku mind you with him?"  
  
"No. At least I don't think so."  
  
"Well, then let me pose you the question you dare not ask yourself. Why should good old, quite attractive Munku live so happily with you when you're so sure he could have other queens, if only he made a move?"  
  
Demeter sighed. It wasn't as if the thought hadn't crossed her mind. Munkustrap did seem to be totally comfortable with her, at his ease, even though he never voiced any intention of wanting more of her. Maybe this was what she couldn't quite understand, what made the whole situation so difficult.  
  
"How can a tom be so nice?" she murmured under her breath.  
  
"A lot of toms are, dear; you only have to see behind their façade…" Bombalurina countered, smiling, the image of Tugger rising unbidden in her mind's eye.  
  
The Jellicle Ball was even more splendid than the year before, due in no small part, to the queen who had been selected to start the mating dance. Victoria was lovely, and her youth and exuberant elegance made her a favourite among the kittens…and the toms.  
  
Demeter watched from the sidelines, fascinated, but kept her distance as always. Now and then she was assailed by a feeling of wrongness about her, and she could tell, that Mistoffelees, Tantomile and Coricopat were not as much at their ease as usual. Once she caught a smell in the air that made her tense and her heart race, but she had barely time to place it when Tugger came wriggling in front of her.  
  
She could hardly understand Munkustrap's complacency with that tom. For all their being brothers, it was quite astonishing how easily Tugger got off at all times. Charming? Not for her, but her opinion didn't seem to be wanted in this matter…  
  
"Demeter? Old Deuteronomy would like to have our company during the mating dance."  
  
She smiled at Munkustrap, nodding her consent. It was good not having to participate. She still couldn't shake this foreboding off her and she most certainly had no wish of getting any closer to a tom right now than absolutely necessary. Her body tingled, it was as if a ghost's paws were upon her and she shivered involuntarily, trying to lose sense of the airy touch.  
  
"Munkustrap?" Demeter was whispering, for fear of disturbing the other cats. Everyone had settled down to rest in the aftermath of the mating dance.  
  
The night was quiet, the full moon a brilliant round in the sky and yet there were too many shadows about…  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I…think…I sense something…someone."  
  
Munkustrap sniffed the air at once, straining his ears for any abnormal sounds. He didn't need to ask whom Demeter meant, a look at her eyes, fearful and all too big was enough to confirm his suspicions.  
  
"By the Everlasting Cat, he won't lay a paw on you." Though only a whisper, the words were fervent and the young queen shuddered at the vehemence of the tabby's tone.  
  
She inclined her head. Munkustrap made room for her on the old car and she settled down beside him, nudging a little closer than he had expected and rubbing her head against his.  
  
Bombalurina watched them, noticing how their tails entwined softly, shyly. Her eyes sought Tugger, who was pleasantly bundled up in a horde of kittens. That tom – if it weren't for those moments when they were alone she would have sworn he had no interest at all in her.  
  
But two could definitely play at his game. If he wanted to make her jealous – she could do the same. Any tom would be glad to have her. She was beautiful and desirable and she knew it. So did everyone else…even Tugger.  
  
It took awhile until the cats had disentangled themselves sufficiently, but then they fell to dancing and celebrating with renewed vigour. Skimble, the railway cat, as he delighted in being called, arrived from the station just in time to give a few new anecdotes to his avid audience.  
  
It was all playfulness and Demeter was on the point of relaxing, when something broke and her heart constricted painfully with fear. "Macavity!" she whispered under her breath, then she called it out as a warning, echoing in the wake of his hollow laugh.  
  
She was trembling when he appeared, threatening the tribe. But Demeter felt his eyes on HER, saw his anger and his lust for revenge. He would do anything to hurt her, to take her, to make her his again…  
  
Bombalurina was by her side and Munkustrap…he was standing in front of the tribe, snarling, his claws extended. "No" she mumbled mutely and the red queen hugged her close, attempting to calm her.  
  
It all happened so quickly then…while everyone's attention was focused on Macavity's leering face, Old Deuteronomy was catnapped by his cronies and the ginger tom disappeared.  
  
"Stay here. We'll find him." Munkustrap was at his most calm, most imposing. His look was enough to make the kittens draw back in terror, but Demeter was more afraid for him than of him. He left in a hurry, followed by the other toms.  
  
As soon as the first panic had lessened, the kittens came creeping out of their hiding places. Bombalurina knew them too well, so she hissed, "They'll scatter throughout the yard and poke their little noses everywhere now! We've got to stop them, they don't realise what Mac could do to them!"  
  
Demeter nodded, dragging her friend with her. It was uncomfortable standing there, in the moonlight, all eyes on her as she began her tale.  
  
"Macavity's a mystery cat – he's called the hidden paw…"  
  
Among them, they managed to quench all thoughts of exploring any evidence that remained of the ginger tom's appearance. The kittens' eyes were wide with fear and a few of the older queens shook their heads slightly, hearing more than the words, understanding what Demeter had been through.  
  
It was a subdued search party that returned to the junkyard. There had been no trace at all of Macavity. Suddenly Alonzo came bouncing along, grinning in triumph.  
  
"We've got him!"  
  
"Macavity?"  
  
"No Munku, but he'll do just as well! He was running the moment he saw us!"  
  
Tumblebrutus and Skimble came forward, dragging a cursing Mungojerrie behind them.  
  
"Let 'im go! Get yer paws off me mate!" Rumpleteazer pushed past Munkustrap, almost flinging herself at the toms. The tabby pulled her back in time to save Skimble's face from scratches and shook his head.  
  
"Mungojerrie has nothing to do with Macavity anymore."  
  
"I know what he promised, but he was stealing away, just after Old Deuteronomy was catnapped! That's proof enough!" Alonzo grumbled.  
  
"He has nothing to do with this." Demeter's voice carried clearly across the tribes' heads.  
  
"Oh really? And how would you know that?" Tumblebrutus was adamant to protect Alonzo's integrity and his own.  
  
"Because…I…"  
  
"There's no need for this. Demeter is a part of the tribe. Surely you're not going to accuse her?" Munkustrap's voice was pure venom and ice.  
  
"I lived at Macavity's lair. I know whom he saw and who worked for him. Neither Mungojerrie nor Rumpleteazer were there for a good nine moons before I left."  
  
"You lived where?" Alonzo's gaze would have terrified Demeter, had she looked at him.  
  
"Ye was that kitten? Gosh, we ne'er knew!"  
  
Mungojerrie's eyes were wide and Rumpleteazer went to Demeter and nudged her gently in the side, mumbling "I'm sorry."  
  
"Enough of that!" Munkustrap was beside himself with anger. To make the poor thing confess her darkest secret and then to look at her as if she were…  
  
"So how come you met Bombalurina? Was that some kind of trick?"  
  
That was too much. The grey tabby shot a look at Alonzo, jumping in front of him, grabbing his ear with his teeth and yanking him to the side.  
  
"You don't know what you're saying! The poor thing was abused and mistreated enough in her short life!" As comprehension dawned in Alonzo's eyes, Munkustrap continued, "If you ever as much as make a comment about Macavity to Demeter again you will regret it!"  
  
The young tom faltered under the passionate, burning gaze the tabby levelled at him and bowed his head. He still didn't understand half of it all, but he couldn't really believe Munkustrap of all cats to be taken in by an impostor.  
  
Just when it seemed that all had quieted down a hollow laugh sounded, followed by a ginger tom. Demeter, though trembling at the sight of him couldn't quite place the feeling that suddenly assailed her…  
  
"Old Deuteronomy!" Bombalurina gasped beside her, relief written plainly across her face.  
  
But Demeter knew that something was wrong and she knew that she was on her own, for Mistoffelees, Tantomile and Coricopat were nowhere in view…the old tom stumbled along, the kittens and queens touching him, practically hanging on him, yet his smell, his walk…  
  
A shiver ran through her, fear and shock paralysed her for a moment, but she couldn't let him do this, she mustn't let it happen! Hissing furiously, trembling she pushed the kittens away from Old Deuteronomy, pushed away even Munkustrap. Bombalurina's eyes widened as Demeter jumped, focusing only on unmasking him, laying the traitor open…  
  
"MACAVITY!"  
  
Demeter felt herself fall to the ground, she was aware of every move the ginger tom made, the feeling of his paws on her body magnified, all her wounds breaking up, her fear threatening to choke her. Munkustrap stood in front of her, was whisked away easily and then she was face to face with the one cat she loathed and feared more than any other.  
  
He grasped her, pulled her upright and she couldn't fight him, she was incapable of commanding her body, her limbs a dead weight, he would get her, take her, he would use her again, she was lost…  
  
"No." Munkustrap's voice was low as he grabbed her legs, holding on even as Macavity tried to push him away; out of the corner of her eye she saw Alonzo, moving like lightning, using the ginger tom's focus on the tabby to disentangle Demeter from his grasp, carrying her away.  
  
"Demeter, dear, say something!" Bombalurina shook her gently, waiting impatiently for the green eyes to fix on her.  
  
The red queen helped her friend to sit up, patting her shoulder, hoping to ease the panic evident in Demeter's every gesture.  
  
"It's alright, Munku is taking care of everything…"  
  
"Munkustrap?!"  
  
Demeter pushed her friend aside, not heeding anyone around her; Alonzo tried to keep her back, but she brushed past him, drawn to the catfight in front of her; She saw the tabby's strength waver, the others didn't seem to notice.  
  
When Macavity threw Munkustrap away from him, she ran to his side. He was laying on the dusty ground, blood smeared all across his fur, dark stains flowing from numerous bites and scratches. There was no hesitation as Demeter began to clean the wounds gingerly, gently nudging Munkustrap with her paw now and then.  
  
She barely noticed Alonzo joining the fight, hoping to finish Macavity. But the ginger tom was too strong for him by far and shook him almost instantly. The cats shrank back from him as he made his way towards Munkustrap's motionless body.  
  
But he had not counted on Demeter. Attacking her was one thing, hurting her another, yet she was not going to let him take HER tabby away from her! She crouched in front of Munkustrap's body, snarling, claws extended. When Macavity was within her reach, she launched herself at him, hissing, scratching his face deeply.  
  
He took a step backward in surprise and Demeter pressed her advantage. Her fur stood on end and all she wanted at that moment was to rip his throat. Anger and bloodlust for the cat who threatened to destroy her life yet again made her bold and she lashed out at him again and again.  
  
Bombalurina looked at her friend in utter amazement at first, but when she saw Macavity stepping back, she joined Demeter, rounding up on the ginger tom. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rumpleteazer striking out, missing an eye by millimetres. Mungojerrie was hissing furiously by her side, and even gentle Jenny was lashing out at Macavity.  
  
With the tribe united against him, the ginger tom fled, his cronies throwing the junkyard into total darkness with a well-aimed swipe at the cables that provided the streetlamps with electricity.  
  
Only the pale milky glow of the full moon illuminated the scene when Demeter, shaking, returned to Munkustrap's side. Rumpleteazer helped her support the tabby to the tyre, where he slumped down, waving away any further offer of help, insisting on being perfectly alright.  
  
"It's not that bad, I'll be fine! Teazer, stop that!"  
  
Grinning madly, the queen nudged him once more before she departed, "Aye, ye're in no grave danger, that's fer sure!"  
  
Demeter, however, refused to budge and settled down beside the tabby, rubbing her head against his and purring low in her throat when their tails tangled together once more.  
  
"You ought to ask Mr. Mistoffelees, the original conjuring cat – there can be no doubt about that!"  
  
Bombalurina shot Tugger at angry glance. There he was, lounging leisurely on a pipe, giving out advice; but when his brother had needed him he had been nowhere to be seen. She resolved on thoroughly scolding him this time. It wouldn't do to let him get away and – judging from the faraway look on Munkustrap's and Demeter's faces – it would take them awhile to float back down to reality from their cloud.  
  
"Tugger, dear, can we talk?" Bombalurina was at her most seductive. Neither her voice nor her body language could have prepared the tribe's heartthrob for what she had to tell him.  
  
"Sure, Bomb."  
  
She drew him to a secluded spot a little out of earshot. The other cats had already opted for rest, it had been exhausting, and now that Old Deuteronomy was back with them safe and sound – thanks to Mistoffelees' incredible talents – they just wanted sleep.  
  
"So…what do ya want to talk about." At any other moment, she would have been very enticed by the blatant offer in his eyes, but…  
  
"Well, you selfish clod – since you call yourself Munku's brother I'd just like to know how come you weren't about when he needed you! Macavity could have killed him!"  
  
"Ah,…come on, Bomb! Munk can take care of himself…"  
  
"It doesn't matter! You should've been there! If only to show your loyalty to the tribe! Who would have protected us if the other toms had been as cowardly as you?!"  
  
"I…ah…Bomb…"  
  
"I'm through with you, Tugger. I'm sick of your flirting, your wild ways, sick of wanting to be with you and just being teased; and most of all I'm sick of your self-indulgence. You, Tugger, are nothing but a spoilt brat!"  
  
Bombalurina turned on her heel, not waiting for another word. It wouldn't do. If he said anything now, anything even remotely warm or gentle, she would forgive him. And that she couldn't allow.  
  
"Please, Demeter! Don't fuss about me like that! I'll be alright. It's just a few scratches…"  
  
"Shut up! You almost got killed tonight and you know it. You might pull off a lovely 'strong cat' impression for all others, but I know you better! You're in pain, exhausted and it will take you quite some time to heal."  
  
Munkustrap would have said something, but one look at Demeter convinced him that he didn't stand a chance. She had seen through him fair enough – he was aching and he didn't feel well at all, yet there was no cause to alarm anyone…  
  
A rustle in front of the old pipe alerted his senses and he tried to get up, only to be nudged back to his rug by the queen.  
  
"Who is it?" her voice was decidedly cool.  
  
"Tugger. I…need ta talk to Munk."  
  
"Come in!…It's only Tugger, Demeter, he's not going to stay long."  
  
"Fine." Turning to the tom who made his way towards his brother she hissed, "You've got fifteen minutes, then I'll throw you out. He needs rest."  
  
Tugger watched the queen's retreating form and sighed. "Quite forceful all of a sudden, isn't she?"  
  
"She faced her old devils tonight. And she's still under shock. Her paws tremble." Munkustrap remarked quietly.  
  
"Well, you see…that's what I want to talk to you about…my…I…"  
  
"You didn't face Macavity? Forget it. You played with him as a kitten – he never was careful with his claws…"  
  
"I'm…I was…"  
  
"Afraid?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So was I. I thought he'd take Demeter with him. And I couldn't let him do it. I'm sure you would've reacted if he'd grabbed your mate."  
  
"Mate…Munku, you sure your brains are working? Cause I haven't got a mate!"  
  
Munkustrap grinned, good-naturedly. "For all your wild ways, do you really think I don't know you've got a good heart? And a huge crush on Bombalurina that you've tried to hide very well for a few moons."  
  
Tugger tugged absentmindedly at his belt, nodding. "She told me off, you know. For not being there. And she said she was sick of me, that I was a spoilt brat."  
  
"Well, nothing to be said against that, is there? You are spoilt, little brother."  
  
Tugger cast him a look, and shrugged, "I can't change who I am, can I?"  
  
"I'm sure you could, if it was required. Think about it, Tugger. Bombalurina is easily won – at first. But when you really want her to stay, a little more than your charm alone will be necessary."  
  
Tugger nodded, and turned on his heels without saying another word, brushing past Demeter who stood in front of the pipe. He stopped for a moment and glanced at her.  
  
"Munk sure is a lucky chap. Just don't break his heart, little one," he whispered.  
  
Surprise showed in her eyes, but she patted his arm. "I won't."  
  
"Munkustrap?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you looking for a mate?"  
  
"Ah, I…"  
  
"Cause I am."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Mind if I stay longer?"  
  
"As long as you like, Demeter, you're always welcome..."  
  
"A lifetime?"  
  
"If you can put up with me…"  
  
"I'll manage."  
  
The grey tabby sighed happily as his mate snuggled up to him. Together they looked at the stars that were just barely visible in the sky from where they lay curled up on the rug in the pipe. And that night, they were just a little brighter than usually…  
  
The End.   



End file.
